Hyperdenepsion Neptunia: ReLewd D
by Not-An-Underling
Summary: Chapter 7 - The end of the IF trilogy. - An assortment of one-shot fanfictions that occasionally do self-references to other chapters, usually involving characters getting nepped. Features lewdstuffs that I deemed too "fetishy" for ReLewd 1. You've been warned.
1. Warning

Unsure of where to put my more... "deviant" lewd fanfictions, I've decided to put things I deem to be more fetishy in this story as opposed to the other collection of oneshots I have. All chapters will be prefaced with a note saying what fetishes there are, so you can decide if you're interested in the chapter before reading it. With that babble out of the way, you're free to continue on. Don't say I disn't warn you. As always, make sure you remember that I'm watchcing you nep.


	2. Noire Catches Neptune Red Handed

Fetishes in this chapter: Futanari, mild bondage, and mild stomach bloating

* * *

Cheesy spy music played in the background as Neptune sneaked over to Noire's door. Getting in hadn't been easy, as she had to sneak past Uni. In reality, Uni noticed Neptune several times but just wrote it off due to Neptune being, well, Neptune. The moment she got in front of the door she kicked it open, hoping she'd find the tsundere in some sort of cosplay outfit, or even better, changing out of one. "Supriiiise, Noire!"

Suddenly, before Neptune's leg even returned to the floor, something black wrapped around it, pulling her entire body into the room. "It's not much of a surprise when you do this each week, Neptune." The CPU said almost smugly, as the object that bound the girl's leg began to spread, holding both of Neptune's legs and binding her arms around her back. It forcefully bent her over, keeping her legs spread apart as the black completely-not-tentacles dug into the ceiling, holding her in position as the raven-haired cosplayer watched on.

"Nepu!?" The lilac haired girl shouted as a actual-tentacle latched onto her leg and forced her into the middle of the room before binding the rest of her limbs, spreading her legs, and bending her over. The surpriser was surprised. "S-say Noire, uh, what's up?" The girl started to feign innocence.

Noire watched with satisfaction as Neptune was bound and unable to move, the girl who always came around whenever she tried to dress in cosplay now having things flipped on her head. Figuratively, at least. "I think we both know you didn't come here just to visit, Neptune." With her grin plastered on her face, she moved over to close the door that her fellow CPU so rudely kicked in. "Do you really think you could get away with busting into here every time I'm changing, did you Neptune?"

Neptune felt a shiver go up her spine as Noire called her out. "W-whaaaat? N-Noire, you perv, little old me would never!" Despite knowing that her bluff working had a chance equally as big as Blanc's breasts, she still tried anyways as she tugged and squirmed against the tentacles.

"I don't want to hear you of all people calling me a perv," Noire's expression shifted, grimacing with a blush as she remembered all the times Neptune snuck in. She either stormed in while she got all dressed up in her cosplay, right as she was about to start, or, worst of all, stepping in right as she finished undressing. The CPU shook her head, as she strolled back around to Neptune's face, a small, singular test tube in her hands, containing a strange pink liquid. "You had to know payback would be coming sooner or later."

Neptune looked at the odd potion Noire held, and ignored her comment on revenge. "W-Watcha got there Noire?"

Noire's grin returned, though there was a distinct blush on her face. She couldn't believe she actually got this, but, it was too late to return it now. "Something I hope will teach you a lesson." Tilting her head back, the CPU swallowed the whole contents of the tube, a touch surprised by the sweet taste of it. She had to act quickly though, as she could feel it's effects immediately. Her hands pulled up the affront of her skirt and pulled down her panties, just in time as something began to grow above her nethers. Suddenly, a thick, meaty shaft shot out, and grew from Noire's crotch. Two feet in length, and easily five inches across, it was a complete monster, something which even surprised the girl it grew from.

"NEPU!?" Seeing the futanari cock shocked Neptune for two reasons. The first reason was because Noire just grew a dick, and the second is that she had read enough fanfiction and doujin to know *exactly* where this was going. Neptune felt a sense of dread looming over her as- "So you aren't Lonely Heart anymore then, you've got a girlfriend: Your right hand!" Nevermind. Instead of dread, Neptune had decided to make a joke that would probably worsen what she had coming.

If something snapped, anyone in all of Lastation could've heard it, their CPU now completely done with what Neptune had to say. "You really love to run that mouth, don't you?" She asked as she placed a hand over the lilac-hair that capped the girl's head. "Well, I wonder how well you'll run it when it's stuffed!" The massive cockhead pressed against her lips, before being forced through. Noire let out a long, drawn out moan as her "friend's" insides engulfed the huge shaft, unwillingly stretching and clamping down on her length. It bulged noticeably from her throat, quickly stretching beyond that as the CPU plunged deeper. It almost felt like her cock was melting, as the warm, squishy insides wrapped around her monster cock, all the way down till Neptune's lips were around her base.

Neptune could tell that there was a line, and she had just crossed it. After crossing it, she threw rocks at it, burned it, blew it up with C4, before calling in an airstrike that dropped a nuclear bomb that split into four smaller bombs and then those each split into four more bombs. "Heyheyheyhey Noire, just wait a sec- Mmmmmff!" Neptune squirmed a bit as Noire kept going down more and more. It wasn't that she didn't want to suck Noire's newfound shaft, but it was too rushed even for Neptune.

If Neptune didn't want to be forced to swallow every inch of Noire's cock at a rough pace, then she should've stopped talking a while ago. Now that she was down at the base, the CPU left it there for a bit to enjoy the feeling, a warm, tight body constricting around the fresh and surprisingly sensitive shaft. It was meant as a punishment, but now Noire couldn't help but find herself a bit caught up in the pleasure. Without a word, she pulled Neptune's head off her length, getting almost completely off, the tip now occupying the girl's mouth again. There was barely a second to enjoy the taste of her cockhead again, before it was thrust back down, the raven-haired girl raising the volume of her moans as she took the plunge once more. Her pace was brisk, still not used to having a cock, especially one of such size, and was steadily working her way up to quicker, more powerful thrusts.

Neptune let out a grunt that was suppressed by the present shaft in her mouth in response to the aforementioned shaft reentering her throat. Neptune's throat grew an obvious bulge as Noire's cock repeatedly slid down her throat. After a few more thrusts, the girl being assaulted had given up whatever resistance she had and started to lick whatever part of the shaft she could.

The comparatively small tongue only covered a little of the massive cock's underside, its movement severely limited by the size of the intrusive member. Noire meanwhile was quite enjoying herself, her hands now resting on Neptune's head as she plunged in and out of her. What was initially a steady pace was quickly growing faster, and the CPU's lips collided with her captor's crotch with more and more force.

Neptune's mouth took in the shaft, oddly enough, in a slightly tsundere mood. Her tongue acted like it didn't want to lick the shaft, but would then have short bursts where it licked all around the areas she could lick. Out of instinct Neptune tried to move her hands to grab Noire's butt for support, but her hands were still locked in place by the odd tentacle esque appendages.

With the not-tentacles keeping Neptune bound, there was nothing she could do to move any specific body part. Her tongue could only move as much as the massive cock would allow, and her head was effectively kept in place as that same shaft was impaling it much of the time. However, Noire could only hold on for so long. Her cock began to twitch and spasm, her thrusts became erratic and sped up. The warning signs were there, before finally she sheathed herself one last time, just as an ungodly amount of cum shot through the shaft, and copious amounts of the thick, white cream shot down right into the CPU's stomach.

Neptune's body shook and shuddered as the cum flowed down through her body and into her stomach, causing Noire to earn a lovely groan from the lilac-haired girl. Noire couldn't hear Neptune's muffled voice over her own, as her moaning voice reverberated through the entire room until she finished pumping cum into her friend. She pulled out after a few minutes, the last, thick ropes of cum being cleaned off in the girl's mouth as the thick shaft sprang free. It was still fully erect, and though Noire was still catching her breath, the almost glazed look in her eyes said she wasn't done with her just yet.

Neptune took a few deep breaths as her mouth freed up before looking towards Noire, only to see her glazed over face. "N-Noire, w-wait a sec! I-Isn't once e-enough?" Even after having been cum inside of with such force, Neptune still managed to hang onto most of her upbeatness and energy.

Noire didn't respond, finally getting her strength back as she moved around behind Neptune. The, let's face it, tentacles almost immediately tore apart the girl's clothing, shredding everything that covered her nether regions. The moment they appeared, the CPU practically ponced, not waiting for them to finish removing the rest of the girl's clothes. She simply slammed her hands down onto the girl's exposed rear, and with only a split second of lining up the shaft, slammed her entire length into the girl's womanhood.

Neptune blushed as her nethers were exposed. "Uwah!? Atleast take me out to a nice dinner first NoiREEEEEEEEE!" Just as she was finishing her joke, Neptune's body was slammed foreward with Noire's force as the shaft slammed into her nethers. Neptune's body began to spasm and shake in response to the immense pleasure that overwhelmed her.

Noire's voice joined Neptune's as they screamed in pleasure, the bindings of the girl straining at the immense force of the CPU's entrance. They held firm though, and braced for the next push as the girl pulled back. She didn't allot the same time to get used to her shape to the lilac-haired girl's womanhood as she did her throat, simply slamming in as quickly as her body would allow. Her body and bindings stretched around her size, the latter doing its best to not snap under the immense strain.

Neptune moaned out loudly and bucked her hips. She was barely able to properly respond to the waves of pleasure crashing into her sanity, other than crying out, "Noire! Noireeee!" Every time the shaft made a bulge present and hilted itself inside the small CPU, Neptune moaned out.

With every powerful thrust, the girls' moans mixed together and echoed through the basilicom, and Noire only got louder as she grew faster and faster. A small, still thinking part of her almost wished she'd gotten a second helping of the potion she drank, so she could've had even more cock to brutally fuck her companion with. But that little voice did little else but muse, as the CPU's prime focus was entirely on the heavy thrusts that reshaped Neptune's insides. Noire's speed was nearly supernatural, thrusting several times into the smaller girl per second. Neptune's tongue hung out as she called out again, "Noire...!"

The glaze of Noire's eyes were all that she had to give as a response, as she continued to hammer her fellow CPU full of cock. One had to wonder just how long they'd been fucking, considering the only thing either of them could truly focus on was the cock and the pleasure it brought on. Any sense of time went out the window, and there was no telling just how long it took before Neptune's stomach began to inflate like a balloon, even more cum now pouring into her womanhood.

As Neptune's stomach started to bulge slightly from the cum filling it she cried out one last time as she shuddered in pleasure, she herself reaching her own orgasm, "Nowaruuuuu!"

Noire, in what little semblance of mind she had left, tried to respond this time, trying to yell out Neptune's name as well, but somehow she was able to articulate even less than her. Her words only came out as pleasured gibberish, as she leaned over on top of Neptune. Her erection had finally calmed down, and she simply left it lying deep within the girl, cum pouring out from around it and pooling at their feet. Her breaths were heavy and weighted, as the CPU was now about ready to pass out from her own lack of energy.

"Nepu..." Neptune tried squirming and obviously failed. If Noire passed out now, then Neptune would be stuck like this for a loooong time, so Nep tried provoking Noire a bit, "Man, even when you're mindlessly humping me... You're... You're stull too tsundere to say my name, heh."

"Sh-Sh-Shu... Shu..." With her presence of mind slowly coming back to her fading consciousness, Noire barely had the strength to even form words correctly. "Shu-Shut up, Neptu..." The CPU didn't even finish, her voice trailing off as she passed out completely. The tendrils remained still and Neptune was still filled with her friend's monster cock, unable to get free until she woke up again.


	3. Honey, I Shrunk the CPUs

Fetishes: Giantess, Large Insertion

* * *

A green haired girl slowly inched her way into the Planeptune Basilicom under the cover of night. Eventually crawling in through an open window, the underling managed to gain access into a room with a minifridge. Perfect. Checking her corners outside the room, Linda confirmed there was no one nearby. It took only a moment for the infantry girl to get to work. She quickly put on a pair of disposable gloves before reaching into her jacket to grab two cups of labelled custard pudding, one reading "Nep" and the other "Nowa".

Magic hadn't told the girl why exactly she wanted these two cups of pudding switched, but what she did emphasize was how important it was to make as little contact with the replacement pudding. Or else. Shrugging it off, she acknowledged that orders were orders. The payoff was sweet either way, as she'd get to keep the stolen pudding. Maybe she could give some to Magic, and then they'd sit together while eating it, and then some pudding would stick to her blushing, near gray skin, and Magic would slowly lean over under the guise of wanting to lick the pudding but in actuality she goes in for a kiss and-

Linda, now profusely blushing, shook her head a bit. What was she doing? Oh, replacing pudding. Ever so swiftly, she swapped the pudding. Suddenly hearing footsteps down the hall, the underling made a dash for the window and darted away from chaos about to unfold.

"Aaaaalrighty girls, time for puddiiiiing!" Neptune sang out as she opened up her door, Plutia and Noire following behind her. "Look at me being so generous and offering you two girls some of my delectable, tasty pudding!" Neptune laughed to herself. Noire grumbled, pouted, and looked in another direction. Tsun tsun.

In contrast though, Plutia happily followed along on their way to the pudding, her bear still clutched tightly in her hand. Before long, and by the time a certain infantry had departed, they all gathered around the mini fridge where the Planeptune treasures lied in wait, the younger girl jumping in place as Neptune retrieved both her own and the tsundere's. The young sadist meanwhile dove right into the fridge to retrieve her own designated pudding, not wanting to give anyone else a chance to steal it.

With no delay at all, Neptune become eating her pudding with speed on par with a vacuum cleaner. Neptune, now content after eating her pudding, rested on her bed. Noire on the other hand ate hers at a normal pace. "Puddiiiiing..." Neptune joyfully mumbled out. "Nothing could possibly go wrong on a day like this..." Oh how wrong Neptune was.

Plutia barely even realized what was happening, too engrossed in inhaling her pudding with only slightly less power than Neptune. As they began eating though, the effects began almost immediately, the lilac-haired CPU beginning to lose some height as Noire quietly ate her own, finishing only as the effects started to become apparent. Their bodies were starting to shrink, and with increasing speed as well. The Ultra Dimension CPU finished her own pudding without any issues, turning around to find an... interesting sight on the bed.

"NEPU!?" Neptune panicked as she and Noire found themselves as small as a small plushie on the bed. Meanwhile, Plutia didn't seem to shrink at all. Noire was slightly panicked but more curious as to what had happened, while Neptune ran around like an idiot shouting things about "Government pudding" and "nanopuddings, son." The two stopped in their feet though, as soon a familiar shadow would overshadow them.

While the two girls began to panic and wonder what had happened, a wicked grin ran across Plutia's face, as she neared the bed. The plush-sized CPUs were completely overshadowed, as the girl climbed onto the bed, and started to reach for the girls with a giggle under her breath. This can't be good.

Both small girls screamed and ran in the opposite direction. "PLUTIE WHAT ARE YOU DOIIIIIING!?" Neptune yelled as she darted away from Plutia. "NOT LIKE THIS!" Noire shouted as she split away from Neptune.

The wicked grin only became more sinister as the two CPUs dashed away, as light suddenly flashed around Plutia. In an instant, much larger, slender hands were in their way, before scooping them up in each one. When they were brought up to eye level, their worst fears were confirmed; Iris Heart was now holding them like literal toys.

The two toys- pardon me, small CPUs squirmed in Iris Heart's grasp with desperation. "Plutia, what are you planning on even doing!?" Noire shouted. "I did nothing wrong, take her!" Neptune accused as she pointed towards Noire. Normally, Noire would have scowled at Neptune for such a comment but she was too preoccupied with the looming sadistic threat to worry about Neptune.

The dominatrix giggled as the CPUs struggled and shouted, her thumbs slipping beneath their tops and lightly rubbing against the sensitive plains beneath. Well, their breasts were still likely larger than Blanc's but that wasn't the important part at the moment. "All I wanted to do was play with you for a bit, but you two just had to start overreacting... Now I have to 'extend' our sessions~". Groaning lightly as the thumb rubbed right against their breasts, the two girls continued squirmed. "C-Cut it out already!" Noire stammered out. "Sadieeee!" Neptune whimpered.

Despite their efforts, the girls were unable to do anything to free themselves. The thumb that was playing with Neptune suddenly shot down, and threw off the CPU's panties, exposing her tiny nethers as she was lowered on to something long and thick. One cursory glance was all it took to realize what it was; yet another thick strap-on, smaller compared to Iris' usual tools but utterly gargantuan compared to the smaller Nep.

Neptune turned a little pale and her eyes widened a bit. "Woahwoahwoah woaaaah there Sadie! C-Can't we talk this out? How about if you forget this little incident or take Noire instead, I'll give you all my pudding and I'll even do your work for you so you can nap all day?" Neptune offered to work and give pudding, an obvious sign of desperation from Neptune.

Iris hummed thoughtfully, as she applied pressure on Neptune's rear entrance. "A tempting offer, from someone who's run out of options. But no, I think I'll take my toys this time~" Suddenly, the head of the strap-on slid in, forcing a massive bulge in the mini Nep's stomach. This was swiftly followed by the other several inches of false cock, each inch seeming like triple the length on her way to the base.

Neptune started with a grunt as the head pushed in, and her grunt turned into a long, drawn-out moan as the shaft pushed in. Fortunately for Neptune this isn't real life and is instead Fanfiction, thus granting stretchy stomachs. Hooray! Speaking of which, as the length neared its end, the resulting bulge stretched both her stomach and her hole.

Fourth wall breaking aside, Iris still hilted the shaft inside Neptune. She gave her a few moments to adjust to the size, before she started dragging the miniature CPU up and down along the length. She started with a brisk pace, and resumed rubbing her thumb against Neptune's sensitive breasts.

It took little to no time at all for Neptune to break and submit to the giant dominatrix railing her. While being slid up and down the shaft Neptune yelled out in pleasure, while when she felt the bump from Iris Heart's hips connecting with hers, she had a grunt as a pause to the moans.

As the fucking went on, Iris began to pull back, and thrust into the CPU as she was brought down onto her strap-on. She gradually picked up in speed, racing to make Neptune reach her climax. She glanced to Noire, who was still in the normal-sized-giant's free hand, and licked her lips. "You're up next you know~ Any special requests before I use you like Neptune here?"

Noire went more pale than before as she became further panicked. She struggled fruitlessly against the girl's grasp, doing little more than bringing a bigger smirk to Iris Heart's lips. Meanwhile, Neptune groaned out as she didn't struggle or squirm anymore, her mind and thoughts currently blurred due to the intense waves of pleasure repeatedly slamming into her body.

As Noire failed to get free, Iris made her last great push on Neptune. She dragged the CPU up and down along the shaft rapidly, fucking her senseless even faster than before, roughly fucking her brutally as she drove her towards the edge.

Neptune let out a long cry of pleasure as the shaft sheathed itself in her, creating a sickening bulge. With the final shove creating a pleasureful shock big enough to send Neptune over the edge, the CPU's eyes rolled back and her tongue lolled out without restraint.

Iris giggled as Neptune came hard on the massive strap-on, giving the girl's breasts one more rub before she pulled her off. Letting out a content sigh, Iris laid back onto the bed, still holding the two CPUs, as she morphed back into her normal state. Hopefully for Noire, the effects of whatever shrank them down would wear off before the girl decided to transform again.


	4. Rei Bullying GONE SEXUAAAL

Requested. Fetishes: Tentacles, cum inflation, selfcest.

* * *

Mad, almost sickening laughter could be heard from a clearing in a forest. "It is my time to rise again! Those little CPUs will pay for their insolence! I will take what is mine back and once again rule Tari! Hahahahahahaaaaa!"

"M-Maybe we could try a different method? Handing out fliers and raising support for a CPU-less land might work!"

An awkward situation indeed was happening at the clearing. Hyperdimension Rei, now in her HDD form, towered over her counterpart Ultradimension Rei, still in her shyer, more moderately dressed form.

"You naive little fool," HDRei responded, "You are just a weakling that cannot properly use power! Force is how we will take back what is mine and mine alone!"

"Sh-Shouldn't I get some of it too? I will be helping, you know! The least you could do is... What's that noise?"

An assortment of icky, slimey sounds could be heard approaching the two from odd angles. Eventually, the assailants revealed themselves and hopped out of the nearby bushes. Dogoos. HDRei burst into laughter. "Such weak, foolish creatures! These will be the first beings to suffer my rage! Hahahahaaa!"

Without paying the woman's laughter much mind, the dogoos hopped forward towards the two of them, as more lept from the bushes and onto the ground where their friends once stood. Then another set did the same. And more and more, and while they didn't seem that intimidating, both Rei's had made a rather crucial mistake; they neglected to look behind them. The HDRei from the Hyperdimension was suddenly pounced on by a pack of larger dogoos, thrown into more of the small, blue monsters.

If looks could kill, HDRei's mean glare (not her appearance) would have murdered the whole lot of dogoos. "Idiotic slimes! Get off of me!" As the HDD'd girl flailed stomachdown on the ground, the human girl's face turned to an expression of fear. She tucked her legs in and wrapped her arms around them. She was only able to watch as she pleaded, "N-Nice dogoos?"

The dogoos around the human blunette made various barking and squeaking sounds, hopping over to her as they began to squish around her. HDRei, meanwhile, was proving to lack any ability to follow up on her glared threats, the larger slimes beginning to pull her into their bodies. What little she wore began to break away, as her strength went with them, and the cool gel of their bodies enveloped her bare flesh. The goo began to squeeze at her breasts soon after, rubbing the sensitive nubs experimentally before she was pushed out. Upon exiting, HDRei found herself lifted into the air, her limbs bound by thick tendrils, as the slimes around her began to extend their own towards her.

HDRei, now weakened and blushing slightly but still powerhungry, metaphorically barked at the goos. "Perverted slimes! I'll kill all of you!" The CPU struggled. What should have been an easy flick of her arm to free herself of the goop was now like trying to lift a heavy weight. The girl clenched and grit her teeth menacingly as her nethers and breasts were exposed to cold air as her body hung helplessly from the tendrils.

UDRei meanwhile was wildly flailing a stick she had just found around, all the while making various unintelligible cries of fear and general displeasure. The dogoos only seemed to bark back playfully, HDRei being lowered as she realized her own weakness. Almost in a flash, the other tendrils suddenly wrapped around her, shifting her position slightly as they bound her further, leaving only her head, breasts, and lower entrances exposed. Now about level with the larger Dogoos, something cool pressed against her rear entrance, seeping in momentarily as it snaked its way inside, before expanding rapidly as the slimes seemed to reach their desired depths. In a single moment, a tentacle suddenly burst in size as it bulged wildly in her stomach, ascending well up her body as the first push was made.

UDRei, meanwhile, was doing little more than amusing the dogoos. At best they just chased the stick, at worst they missed entirely and latched onto her body and began dissolving her clothes. Eventually though, she was too cornered to distract them all, and her feet suddenly fell out from under her as she fell backwards, onto a bed of squishy slime dogs who held her tightly. With playful barks, they started to drag her over to the other group of goo creatures, others climbing onto her along the way to get rid of the clothes surrounding her boingy bits and nethers. "Eeek! Somebody heeeelp!" UDRei cried out as her clothing was rather quickly disolved by the dogoos. Still squirming, UDRei was dragged over to HDRei.

HDRei was now, of course, busy getting nepped. With a tentacle bulging her stomach and stretching her ass, it was difficult for her to maintain her threatening composure. "Dirty... goop... I will... end yoooUUUU!" As HDRei started to finish her sentence, the gooey tentacle slid out before slowly going back in, the CPU feeling every single bit of its thrust. Now starting to feel pleasure, HDRei started to breath heavier.

The taller blunette wasn't afforded much time to adjust as the tendril began to move in and out of her, gradually picking up the pace as it stretched her body more and more. With the first one inside and tested, another made its way to HDRei's womanhood, finding the entrance rather slippery as yet another thick member pressed against her entrance. The large tentacle slammed inside of her at just the right time as her UD counterpart was carried over to the crowd, her clothes only loosely hanging onto her body as she too was left exposed, and hoisted up underneath the assaulted Rei.

With two tentacles rapidly slamming into her nethers, HDRei started to lose her fierce aura and instead started to moan a little as she was fucked by two thick lengths. Each thrust swung her forward slightly, producing a noticeable enticing jiggle for her breasts.

UDRei on the other hand didn't find it all that pleasant, as she was essentially looking at herself. She pouted and shook her head as she hung inches away from HDRei. Still unwilling to be nepped by the lengths, she had one final burst of exhausting flailing before she had to take a breather.

The girl's flailing did little to help her situation, as the thrusting into her counterpart from another dimension sped up greatly. As if to halt her struggles, the dogoos suddenly pushed her upwards, planting her face-first into the HDRei's sizable breasts. The tendrils holding the HDD'd Rei extended outwards again, taking the UDRei out of the smaller slimes' grasp to simply hold the two women together. With holding her now a non-issue, some of them joined their tendrils with the rest of the group, some reaching around to grasp at the blunettes' pairs of breasts... While others were pressing against UDRei's rear entrance, threatening to force their way in before following up immediately, jamming themselves even deeper inside the unfortunate girl.

Pressed up against each other, both Reis let out low moans of pleasure as their breasts squished together and both of their nethers were impaled by large gooey lengths. Both of the girls breathed heavily as they looked at each other. Two idle tendrils pushed on the back of their heads, slowly bringing the two girl's lips together as they entered a liplock. Her aggressive nature showing through, HDRei forced her tongue into UDRei's mouth.

With the constant assault of gooey tentacles slamming into their bodies, UDRei lacked any sort of strength to resist them or her counterpart's tongue, simply following its lead submissively. Suddenly however, there was another pressure on HDRei's asshole, as something slimy dragged itself across her ass, followed by another. More began to form up around her filled entrances until their intent became far too clear... As four more, monstrous tentacles jammed their way inside the dominant woman's rear entrance, stretching her even wider with a more sickening bulge while another set started making its way to her womanhood.

HDRei moaned loudly as next set of tentacles sloppily smacked into her womanhood. The assortment of tentacles all combined together to created two large tentacles. Unable to withstand the pleasure, HDRei let out muffled groans constantly in UDRei's mouth. Neither of the girls would be able to take much more of this assault before they broke.

The dogoos seemed to pick up on the girls' approaching limits, and in response doubled their efforts without warning to drive them to the edge. The tentacles barreled in and out of each of them, putting in enough force to have thrown them forward had they not been held, and more tentacles came around to squeeze their breasts, playing with their sensitive bits. All the while, thinner, finer tendrils suddenly began crashing down on their asses, whipping them repeatedly with all the force and power of a rough spank.

With the intense speed and whipping tendrils, the two girls were completely helpless. Filled and overwhelmed by pleasure, the two girls broke their longstanding kiss and started moaning loudly, serving as a kind of sweet tune for anyone who was listening. Now at their edges, both girls practically screamed lustfully as they reached their orgasms, juice started to drip down their inner thighs.

Once the girls had reached their climax, the dogoos had what they were waiting for. Suddenly, the two girls were pulled apart, as the tendrils inside them made one last, great push, and slotted themselves even deeper than before when it happened. The slimes howled in unison, before their tendrils suddenly erupted, completely jettisoning cum into their bodies by the gallons. Their stomachs bloated immediately, cum poured out from around the tendrils as the girls were laid beside each other, their growing stomachs immobilizing them almost immediately. The Rei from the HyperDimension got the most, rather clearly, and yet there was still some being shot inside her. Two entire dogoos even climbed onto her while this was happening, latching onto her breasts as they squeezed and sucked on the sensitive flesh.

The girls shouted out as they were continuously filled and as HDRei was milked. With their stomachs having swelled to sizes a little larger than what would be expected if they were pregnant, the two started heavily breathing. Unable to maintain her transformation any longer, HDRei changed back in her human form. Hanging awkwardly for a bit, the two had time to take a breather and realize the extent of their swelling.

Before long, the flood came to an end, and the various gooey tentacles began to separate back into individuals as they pulled out of the two Reis, retracting their tendrils completely. The group of slimes that had just fucked them nearly senseless began to hop away, satisfied and returning to wherever they came from, or potentially off to search for more girls to entertain themselves with. There was a cave nearby, right? Regardless, it seemed that the girls finally had a chance to rest after all that, and it was aaaaaaaall over-

Unfortunately, it took the girls too long to realize that they were still surrounded by more dogoos, ready to pick up where the others had left off. Fresh and unfatigued, there was only one way this could go... Guess that whole domination plan's going to be put on hold.

* * *

A lilac haired girl in a sailor outfit put down her pair of binoculars and looked over at her comrade, offering her a thumbs up. A girl dressed in a mouse garb waved her hand. "It's nothin'. Easy work and good pay is my kinda job." Nepgya handed her underling a stack of credits that she had prepared as payments for services rendered. Linda got her payday, and Nepgya got to bully two Reis. It was a pretty solid day.

Grabbing her binoculars and watching the two girls kiss as their bodies were gradually fulled with more and more dogoo cum, Nepgya pulled down her panties and moved two experimental fingers downwards. "Nepugyaaa~"


	5. A Marvelous Occurrence

Compa's curiosity had been piqued when the ninja who usually stayed secluded in Lastation had made a surprise visit to see Compa. A few minutes and a smoke detector alarm later, MarvelousAQL and Compa were sitting around a table that presented cups of tea for each, some of Compa's signature chocolate custard pudding, and a few heavily-charred cookies that were salvaged from a burned batch that the nurse ruined due to talking with Marvy for far too long.

The two girls had stayed silent for a decent amount of time as they quietly nibbled and sipped away their treats. Breaking the ice, Compa finally spoke up to ask, "So Marvy, what did you say you came to Planeptune to do again?"

The questioned prompted the busty kunochi to take her eyes away from her tea and lift her note-shaped pupils towards Compa. After taking a moment to gulp down the expectedly enjoyable warm beverage, MarvelousAQL responded with her typical smile worth dying for spread across her face, "Noire had been busy with her work as per the usual, so she asked me to get some things that they only sell in Planeptune. I figured that while I was here, I might as well catch up with some friends I haven't seen in awhile."

Compa put her two hands together and smiled. "Aww, that's so nice of you, Marvy!" The pink-maker then proceeded to grab the teapot and carefully poured herself another fill of the warm brew. Or rather, she tried to; The pot was empty. "Oh, excuse me Marvy, I'll be back in just a minute." Lifting the teapot off the table, Compa re-entered her abode's kitchen area to prepare some more tea before returning a few minutes later. "Would you like some more tea, Marvy?" The nurse asked.

"Don't mind if I do!" The ninja responded. After her china teacup was refilled, she took another sip before letting out a slight moan of enjoyment. "This one's even better than the last!"

* * *

MarvelousAQL had pondered on the secrets of why that second brew tasted so good. After a few hours passed as she returned to Lastation, the answer really grew on her. A nervous smile was permanently forced onto her face as she shifted her legs around even more nervously while waiting outside Noire's door.

Marvelous had probably been waiting for around half an hour while waiting on Noire. The loner was hard at work, as she always was. Unfortunately for the busty girl, Noire would probably be at work even longer than the both of them had originally expected.

"Darn it, Noire," the ninja started to mutter, "Why do you have to be so busy _now_ of all times?" She started to pace awkwardly up and down the hallway outside Noire's large bedroom. Marvelous continued muttering as she bit down on her lip. "I know you've got a nation to run but you could at least let me in your room! I wouldn't be a distraction…" Marvy approached Noire's door and raised her hand to knock, but she knew that if she asked to enter Noire would definitely say no. "This is why people say you're a loner Noire…"

* * *

"Achoo! Huh… is someone actually talking about me? Ha! That's _proof_ I'm not a loner!"

* * *

Marvelous whimpered as she put her back against the wall and slid downwards, eventually coming to a stop as her butt hit the tiled flooring. She crossed her legs and sighed as she tried to remain patient and wait for the CPU to finish her papers, work, and paperwork. Seconds felt like minutes, and minutes felt like hours. Why must life torment her so? Whyyyyy-

"Marvelous? What are you doing waiting outside?" Marvy hadn't noticed her, but Lastation's candidate Uni had been watching the ninja for a decent bit of time now.

The ninja looked up and jumped back a little, slightly surprised by Uni. After taking a moment to regain her compsure, MarvelousAQL cleared her throat and responded, "I've been waiting for Noire to finish up her paperwork since I've got… important matters to talk with her about!"

"Paperwork?" Uni looked confused for a moment before a tinge of blush graced her cheeks. "Noire's not doing any paperwork right now, she's… working on a personal project." The candidate offered a knowing wink before walking away. Uni knew all about Noire's cosplay habits, but she never specifically called them out so she had plausible deniability on her side.

Marvy, on the other hand, was Noire's _cosplay partner_. Surely Noire wouldn't have been doing something without her. She wouldn't leave her behind would she? With mixed feelings, the ninja pondered over whether she would have preferred Noire to be doing more work or be working on cosplay without her. Either way, the kunochi had hit the limits of her patience.

Reaching into the deep expanse that was her cleavage, Marvelous rummaged through a small collection of scrolls before pulling out a sturdy metal lockpick. She _was_ a ninja after all. Eager to break into the CPU's room, she hastily yet quietly started to try and crack the door's lock, and after about a minute passed she heard the distinct _click_ of the door unlocking.

 _BAM_

The door practically flew off its metal hinges as Marvelous kicked it open. Both the sound of the ninja's heel slamming into the door and the door slamming into the wall echoed throughout the room. A truthfully terrifying sight stood at the doorway: Marvy's lust filled gaze could have easily been mistaken for wanting to eat somebody.

Noire jumped into the air due to being startled before cowering low to the ground. Despite the fact that she was clothed, the CPU still tried to cover herself up with her arms. "M-Marvelous!? W-What are you doing in here!?"

Almost like a predator, MarvelousAQL pounced on the downed Noire, bringing the two girls face to face. Noire shook in fear as she was forced to see the kunoichi's starving gaze. The ninja's eyes went down and back up as she looked over the goddess. A deep frown was forced onto her face as she observed the clothing the tsundere wore.

Noire was currently wearing a white button-down dress shirt, under that she had on a big, black dress, and on top of that a small red overcoat. Taking a glance at Noire's table, Marvy saw an oversized rifle and a brunette wig with two long ponytails. Noire had been working on cosplaying as a girl from a fighting game about busty ninjas _without_ her! "H-Hold on Marvelous," The raven haired girl started, "there's a perfectly good explanation for this I can tell you-"

Marvelous quickly wrapped her arms around Noire's slender body…

"Noire, you're the wooooorst!"

...And suplexed her into the bed nearby. "Wah!? M-Marvy!? W-What are we gonna do on the bed!?"

The ninja pulled down the short black skirt and white panties she had on, revealing a large, foot-long cock that eagerly stood straight and stiff at attention and anticipation. She licked her hungry lips before eagerly purring, "I'm gonna do you in the butt."

It took Noire a moment to get a line of sight and fully process the long, ready length sticking forth from the ninja's nether regions. While the kunoichi was busy lifting the CPU's skirt and pulling the soft, thin underwear down, Noire was busy panicking and freaking out. "M-M-Marvelous," she started to stutter, "Why do you have a-a… _that!?_ " The only answer she got in response to that was the depraved futa flipping her over, putting her on her arms and knees while lining up the length with the ass now raised up high into the air. "Wait!" Noire begged. The futa paused for a moment to lick her lips. "...be gentle?"

With zero intention of appealing to the twin tailed girl's request, MarvelousAQL put her hands on Noire's hips before thrusting her own hips forward and pulling Noire's back, slamming the cock to its base with no easing in at all. Marvelous howled out in bliss as she remained sheathed in the penetrated girl, grinding their hips together ever so slightly. Noire, on the other hand, bit her lip in order to try and suppress her moans. The subtle movement of the futa's hips only served to add on to the CPU's pleasure, her trembling lips now offering whimpers to the air.

After a few painstakingly long seconds, Marvelous started to withdraw her shaft from her goddess' ass. Noire started to take in a deep breath as the pressure assaulting her entrance started to fade, but her relief was interrupted by the length once again slamming into her nethers as the busty ninja slapped their hips together again. With no preparation or anticipation of the insertion this time, the tsundere was forced to blurt out her enjoyment into the air with a desperate shout. While Marvelous started to pull out once more in preparation for another thrust to set their encounter's pace, the goddess' hands clenched the sheets of the bed for the minimal amount of support the gave.

"Nooooire~...!" The ninja murmured as she started a consistent pace of thrusting in and out of the poor goddess. Her tongue lolled out as she kept rapidly smacking into the goddess and bringing their hips together. Her legs trembling and unable to support her any longer, Marvelous brought herself down low on the bed, essentially laying down on top of Noire and pushing her breasts around the goddess' head.

With the kunoichi's busty body now fully pressing into her, pinning the goddess, Noire forcefully whined out heavy moans. Suddenly, the quickly moving member that gaped her ass started to twitch; a sign that Marvelous was about to cum. "Noire, I'm…" the ninja haughtily whispered before shouting, "gonna CUUUUUM!" Just like that, the rod's floodgates opened up to release a gushing torrent of warm, sticky seed into the CPU's ass. Noire bit down and clenched her teeth as the ninja just kept pumping more and more of the love juices inside, seemingly without end.  
Almost fifteen seconds later, the sloppy assault came to an end as the ninja finally pulled out before falling asleep on Noire. With her asleep, Noire could finally breathe easily before passing out herself. She just hoped that MarvelousAQL wouldn't want round 2 in the morning.


	6. RED Alert

_Click_

IF turned off the lights for the night as she jumped into bed. It was dreadfully late; nearly half past three. She had been staying up so long into the nightly hours in her humble Planeptunian abode in order to help out her guild leader in some 4 Goddesses Online raids. Normally, she would have never dared to stay up this late- a registered hunter for the Guild needed her sleep, after all- but there were two reasons why tonight was an exception. The first reason was that she was busy with a quest for a good portion of the day, and the rest of the day was taken up by Compa healing her and testing out some… rather _dubious_ medicine during the process. Secondly, her guild leader in 4GO was none other than Vert herself, so any request from Lady Green Heart herself was an order for IF to happily follow. Regardless, she was tired and wearing her nightwear in bed, and it was dark outside. She needed some rest. After a long yawn and a small stretch, the sleepy maker nuzzled her head cutely against her pillow and closed her eyes, beginning to fall into a deep slumber…

 _Zzzz… mmmmn..._

 _Shuffle shuffle_

 _Mmmnn…_

 _Plunk, plunk, plunk_

 _Hmmmn…?_

 _Click_

Disturbed by the noises she heard outside, IF quickly flicked the on the lamp sitting on her nightstand. She was prepared to have to look outside, or even to get ready for a fight to fend off some home invade-

"What the hell!?"

Nevermind. As it became apparently clear, the noise wasn't from an invader or a burglar, but instead someone who just wanted to go bump in the night. "What are you doing hanging to my window!?" IF demanded to know as she looked at the short, busty, wifey-obsessed Red peeking at her from the other side of the window. "This is the second floor!"

Not one to let minor silly details like safety and common sense stop her from doing what she intended to do, Red raised the window up before crawling into the bedroom and shutting it behind her. "Now, that's not a nice way for a wifey to treat me! And here I thought I had built up just enough points for the hotel event…" Now standing in front of IF's bed, the girl crossed her arms and pouted in faux offense.

IF, however, could only glare at the energetic shortstack in front of her, unable to resist having one of her eyes twitch in annoyance. As she lowered her head into the palm of one of her hands, she let out a sigh and began to mutter. "Goodnight, Red. Go sleep." The taller maker mumbled, her annoyance being evident in the tone of her voice. She reached over to her lamp, and flicked the switch off.

As IF shut her eyes she had expected Red to leave her room, but instead was surprised by the movement she heard. Turning her head and opening an eye to peek on what the busty maker was doing, she saw that the redhead had taken her command to heart; only now, the girl was getting into IF's bed, slipping under the sheets eagerly. Sitting up, IF began to blush and stutter.

"R-Red!" The girl stammered, "W-What are you doing in my bed!?" The maker's face quickly became a deep shade of crimson as the shortstack began to scoot over to her, gently nuzzling against IF.

"Isn't it obvious? You told me to sleep, so I'm going to sleep!" Red exclaimedtalked with excitement on her voice, as if she had far more plans than just closing her eyes and resting. IF stuttered once more, but her lips only produced single syllables as she struggled to think of what to say after having bamboozled herself to such a high degree.

IF's voice began dropping off slowly, eventually turning into nothing more than mumbling and grumbling. After letting out a sigh and rolling her eyes, the maker admitted defeat as she lay down again. "Fine, but stay on your side of the bed alright?"

"No." Red giggled, snuggling up close to Iffy before cupping her moderately sized breasts, eliciting a yelp from the girl. "You never specified what kind of sleeping you wanted me to, so I wanna _sleep_ with you, Iffy!" And with those words, the redhead forcefully started her own 'Love Hotel' event, much to the dissatisfaction and concern of IF herself.

Blood flooded into IF's cheeks, her face turning more red than Red herself as the shortstack began to lewdly play with her body. "H-Hold on just a sec!" The brunette pleaded as she tried to wiggle herself away from the busty redhead behind her. "W-What are you doing with your hands?!" As if it wasn't obvious enough, the maker asked rhetorically what the busty wifey mongerer behind her was doing.

"I'm not afraid to get my hands a little dirty in the name of love and wifeys! Now, come closer so I can…" Red grabbed IF by the hips and pulled her in close, the shortstack's lap connecting with the mercenary's firm butt. Showing a complete disregard of the girl's's protests and complaints, she moved one of her hands in front of her wifey before sending it down into the depths of IF's pajama bottoms. Red had come prepared to and fully expected to itch the huntress' ditch, and she fully intended to do so. Or at least, she had.

As Red's fingers finally reached Iffy's crotch, an awkward and immediate silence overwhelmed the room as the two froze in place. IF's body began to heat up and sweat nervously as the blood in her cheeks began to boil from embarrassment. The wide, open-mouth smile plastered onto Red's face, meanwhile, remained as her body stayed motionless during the period of awkwardness.

"...Iffy?"

"..."

"Is that a…"

 _Nod nod_

"..."

"I-I can explain! You see, Compa was taking care of me and she gave me this weird medicine and-"

"Even better!" The shortstack shouted joyfully, much to IF's confusion. What Red had found near the girl's crotch was _not_ a woman's private parts, but was instead a _male's_ private parts. Through some combination of odd side effects from Compa's medicine testing, IF had grown a dick, if only temporarily.

"W-wait, you mean that _doesn't_ weird you out or anythi- Woah!" With a shove, Red interrupted IF's sentence as she pushed the chuuni onto her back. Quickly repositioning herself, the shortstack sat on her knees, her soft bottom ever so coincidentally being placed right on top of Iffy's new cock. "C-Can we at least talk for a minute about this Re- w-wuaaaaah…! Mnnnn! Nnmyaaa…!" Once again, IF was interrupted by Red. This time, the small, busty girl halted her by beginning to gyrate her hips, grinding her clothed flesh against the twitching member underneath IF's thin nightwear.

Happy to see that IF had no objections, Red began to advance the situation between them even further. Raising herself off of the other girl's clothed member for a moment, the shortstack pulled off her own shorts and panties, revealing the busty girl's womanhood to IF. Before she set herself back down however, she slid down IF's pajama pants, meaning the only thing between the chuuni's gradually-stiffening cock and Red's surprisingly tight womanhood was the painfully thin and soft undergarment the futa had on. Deciding to tease her wifey a bit more, Red continued to grind her hips against the now even more uncovered length. The wifey hunter drank in the sight and sounds before her: IF's face was warped in pleasure, with her eyes closed and her teeth gritting together to try and suppress blissful, eager moans, yet the cries of pleasure still came out from the mercenary, even if they were a bit muffled. The girl even began grabbing handfuls of the bedding with her free hands towards the end!

After a while though, Red decided that she was done with her teasing, and that it was time to get onto the main event. Red raised herself again for a brief moment to slide down the set of panties, and quickly set herself back down. The moment her sizeable buttcheeks touched IF's bare cock, the pajama-wearing maker cried out in pleasure. "R-Red!" She whimpered, the feeling of having her own dick be pleasured being completely foreign to her. Red licked her lips with a look of both satisfaction and eagerness sprawled across her face. Enough time had been spent teasing, she thought. There was no better a time than now for her to shift into _MAXIMUM OVERLEWD_.

The curvy maker suddenly raised herself off of the girl below her, eliciting a gasp from the futa as the heat and warm sensations of Red's butt left her cock. Lustfully standing at attention, IF's throbbing member stood at full mast pointing upwards towards the girl. For IF, it seemed almost as if an hour had passed with her partner hovering over her, when in reality it had only been a few moments. However, without any warnings or signals, Red slammed her hips downwards, taking the entirety of the futa-maker's cock in a single, powerful thrust.

IF screamed in ecstasy as she felt her length being surrounded and gripped down on by the shortstack's nether region, the warm hole tugging on her cock as Red raised her hips up again. The busty girl only moved up to the tip, before suddenly bringing herself down on the futa once again. Another cry of pleasure burst into the air, and again and again as Red began to get into a rhythm of bouncing on IF's cock.

The pleasured futa was helpless to do anything but try to join in, her shaky hands gripping onto Red's hips to help pull her up and down her cock faster. A symphony erupted as the duet began singing in melodic moans, the girls's thrusts acting like a metronome for them both.

Goaded into a lustful fervor, Red's body moved at nearly silly speeds, her frenzied hips pumping and gyrating rapidly in an attempt to bring as much bliss to both her and her partner as possible. Thirsting for the energetic surge of ecstasy she felt with each movement, she continued to increase her speed, going faster and faster as she quickly became addicted to the sex.

Soon, IF could feel a sensation welling up inside her; she was about to cum soon. She wanted to just cum inside of Red, but her serious mind wandered away from the mood and pondered about more serious topics; could she impregnate her? Should she have worn protection?

Regardless, the choice was taken away from IF as Red reached her own orgasm, causing her innermost walls to grow even tighter. The constricting hole firmly gripped the twitching, throbbing member, edging the length closer and closer to its tipping point. And, finally, it happened…

No, IF did not cum inside Red. Instead, Red had actually finished and pulled herself off of her so she could lay her busty body down, leaving her just at the breaking point without finishing her. As one would expect, the edged futa was not exactly pleased with the shortstack's selfish behavior. "Y'see Iffy," Red started, "Didn't I tell ya how good this was going to b- woah!"

She was interrupted as IF used the moment of opportunity she had found, quickly switching from dominated to dominating as she kept the short girl pinned by her forearms. With an almost comically mischievous glimmer in IF's eyes, she lay her cock between Red's two oversized mounds as she sat on the small girl's stomach, letting the shaft sink into the cleavage before beginning to frantically thrust her own hips. With her only thoughts being about rushing to climax and reaching her own pleasure high, it was no surprise when her hands deviated from the shortstack's forearms and migrated towards Red's head, raising it so that her tip lined up with Red's lips. Then, in one massive, fervent thrust, IF shoved her hips forward, bringing the length through the immense cleavage and pushed the head of her cock directly into the busty girl's mouth before unleashing copious amounts of warm, sticky fluid. Even though she began to feel her pleasure high, she had no intentions of stopping. Not showing an ounce of mercy towards the girl, the futa continued to facefuck her until she had let out every single drop of love nectar she had stored up.

* * *

By the time she finished, IF was truly exhausted from both the long day and the long sex she just had, and flopped back down onto the bed as the last drop of cum dripped from her cock.

"Zzz…"

Passed out from exhaustion, the mercenary finally got the sleep she had been wanting all this time. Red, also exhausted, but not to the point of fainting, chuckled weakly as she saw the girl whom, no more than a few minutes ago, was mashing their hips together now fast asleep. After recovering some of her strength and clothing, Red planted a light kiss on IF's forehead to wish her a pleasant slumber before leaving. IF seemed happy in her dream, at the very least.

"Hah… Vert… don't touch my… mmmmmn…"


	7. Failing to A-Vert the Crisis

[Commissioned by Puru-Ai. The sequel to the previous chapter, "RED Alert".]

* * *

A cool, refreshing breeze flowed gently through the air. The light winds caused leaves to rustle and float ever so slightly, drifting slowly across the terrain. However, the soft current had goaded more than just a handful of leaves out of their rest.

"Hmmmnnnh…?"

A tired voice let out a cute groan. Awoken from her slumber by the climate, the self-proclaimed gust of beautiful wind, IF, slowly began to open her eyes, the lids slowly fluttering open. As she began to scan her surroundings, her attention was quickly brought to where she was. She was in Leanbox, and there was no doubt about what building she was standing right in front of: the Leanbox Basilicom.

"What the hell...?" The guild member wondered aloud. Her confusion and curiosity went with a question well warranted. The last thing IF remembered, after all, was that she was snugly comfied into bed, exhausted beyond measure after Red's… nighttime visit. How in the goddesses' name did she even get here? She could only think and theorize on the matter. Had she been sleepwalking? Did MAGES. mess up some teleportation spell? Great Scott, could Neptune have shattered the fourth wall to such a great extent, thus creating a massive anomaly in the space time continuum?

Regardless of any tin foil hat theories IF's chuuni mind could dream up, the Basilicom's doors swung open, and the small girl's train of thought was abruptly stopped as the grand construction of the governing building left her sight. The girl's vision was now entirely obscured by two large, soft tan orbs, covered partially in an emerald colored dress. In accompaniment to the change of scenery, two slender arms found themselves wrapped around the girl tightly, and a mature yet giddy voice happily rang out, "Iffy, you're finally here!"

The voice, the loving hug, and the vision-blocking breasts in IF's face were of course distinctly familiar to the smaller girl. A pinkish red tinge of blush began to paint her cheeks as she tried (and failed) to stutter out words. "M-mradee Mmurt!" She nervously sputtered, her voice muffled by the gigantic squishy mounds that her face was so lovingly pressed against. Not that she minded.

"Hmm?" Vert sounded curiously, wondering why IF wasn't speaking up. The goddess opened the eyes she previously had closed and brought her dreamy gaze down upon the guild member, seeing her own hand holding firmly on the the back of the smaller girl's head, essentially forcing IF to drown in her cleavage. "Oh," Vert spoke, moving the hand down so that the maker could look upwards and return the favor of looking at one another, "My apologies, Iffy. I was just so excited to see you again, after all! You were gone so long, working long hours into the night, I couldn't help but worry about you and remind myself just how much I need my Iffy by me 24/7." As she spoke that last word, she once again absentmindedly thrust IF headfirst into her shapely cleavage, but caught herself a few moments later. "Oh, sorry again, Iffy." Finally releasing the girl from her affectionate hold she began to invite the girl in, ushering her forward and saying, "Come in Iffy, I insist. I was so excited for your return I could hardly stop myself from preparing something for just the two of us!"

"Oh?" IF curiously acknowledged, "T-That's very sweet of you, Lady Vert, but you really didn't have to." And yet, despite the guild member saying it wasn't required, she still felt extremely warm and fuzzy on the inside; a feeling she often felt whenever Vert had thought about her dearly.

Vert giggled softly, noticing the less than subtle stuttering in IF's voice. They'd been close for quite some time, and yet the devoted maker was _still_ nervous around her, with all of her stutters and "Lady Vert"s. Trying to nip the buds of IF's embarrassment and uncertainty, the CPU took one of IF's hands between two of her own, holding it softly. "Iffy, don't you worry. I wanted to do this for you; for _us._ If I had not wanted to prepare something, I wouldn't have done it, or I would've gotten some of the Basilicom staff to. Now, let's go together, Iffy." With her words of comfort said, Vert tugged on IF's hand as she continued to hold it- albeit with only one of her own- and began to guide the guild worker down the hallway.

An uneasy sense of joy began to well up inside IF as her hand was held oh so scandalously by the green CPU, but she ignored any uncertainties she had and simply accepted it. Needless to say, IF had completely forgotten her earlier confusion about how she got to the Basilicom, her mind fully happy to not question the circumstances behind the occassion. With her hand being held by Vert's own, the maker followed the goddess with a strong sense of glee.

The two traveled for a minute or two through the Basilicom as they headed towards the still unknown surprise that the CPU had prepared before finally stopping their course right in front of the door to Vert's room. Naturally, IF was confused, wondering what Vert could have possibly set up. Her curiosity was short lived, as Vert opened the door with little haste to reveal what she had spent so long setting up: a lovely and romantic candlelit dinner. The maker blushed, surprised by what Vert had set out for them. With the grace of a maid or butler, Vert stepped forward into a room and pulled the chair intended for IF back before motioning to the girl to sit down. With rosy cheeks but joyful thoughts, she kindly accepted the offer to sit down.

Having had her drinks and food served to her, IF had used the time she was waiting by pondering about things. She really was surprised by what Vert was doing; after all, it was Vert who was the one to fantasize about being served by a butler the most. Even then, she was shocked that the surprise wasn't a 24-hour grindfest for the new Galeblood expansion that came out for one of Vert's favorite MMOs, Last Fiction XIV. Maybe the game was bugged, or a story-critical NPC wasn't properly putting players in instances. In the end, Vert chose a _perfectly_ _normal_ romantic dinner to bond and talk over. IF certainly wasn't complaining

The maker began to happily indulge in the event with Vert, happily munching on the Leanbox specialty, Dried Shitake, that the goddess had made herself, followed by sipping up some of the tea that was one of Vert's secret concoctions. She always thought it was silly that of all the things the CPU kept secret, she would choose her tea recipe. No one besides her knew, and she wouldn't even let anyone in the kitchen while she was preparing it.

Dinner went as anyone would reasonably expect. The two ate and conversed, sharing tidbits of what happened while away from each other between bites of their meal. Vert lamented to the maker about how sad she was after not being able to get the Super Santei skin for Ginje or the Moon Dance for Mia in Overlook's anniversary event, while IF spoke about her duties in Planeptune and recalled a strange dream she had where Neptune turned into a ghost and possessed her bike. Then, the two had imported Frozen Tangerines from Lowee for desert. They were good, naturally, but IF did have to admit the taste was a bit flat.

"L-Lady White Heart? What seems to be the matter?"

"I heard someone say flat."

"B-But Lady White Heart, we're currently the only two in the Basilicom. Everyone else is at home playing with their Swotches and-"

"Financier I'm going to the Leanbox Basilicom, dammit! I'm gonna pound that snarky Thunder Tits so hard into the ground I'll be laughing about how flat _she_ is!"

"But Lady White Hear-"

"Shut your hole! If I'm not back by tomorrow and you aren't blind damn fools, deploy the the garrison- no, the entire army on that bitch!"

 _Euuoough_. IFfelt shudders running down her spine after thinking that. She felt an odd, menacing feeling just from mentioning the titular fruit. Deciding to redirect her attention, the maker noticed Vert seemed to be uneasy as well. She had always shared a similar opinion with Vert on the delicacy. After a few moments of awkward silence, the pair shrugged it off and proceeded to finish their small desert.

The short remainder of the meal went without interruptions. Vert stood up to begin cleaning the dinner set, picking up the dishes and making IF blush by licking the leftover tangerine juice off of her lips. The CPU stopped herself before she made more of a mess by making IF nosebleed, leaving the maker alone in the room as she went to finish putting away the dining wares.

IF, now sitting in the room by her lonesome, waited calmly and patiently for Vert's return. She wondered about what else the goddess would want to do today. Perhaps she'd want to just calmly snuggle? Maybe they'd go and watch a movie? Going out for a walk sounded good and-

" _Wha-?!"_

IF's face turned pale and began to grow paler as she felt a familiar sensation growing on her. She looked around the room to ensure nobody was around before moving her hand downwards to confirm her fears. Gently rubbing her own crotch, her suspicion was stiffly confirmed. Between her thighs rested a firm length, not unlike the one she had last night as a side effect from one of Compa's medicines. Embarrassed beyond belief and clueless to how she had (again) grown a cock, IF began to run through a list of excuses she could make to leave, wanting to leave before Vert got a chance to see her newly formed member.

Unfortunately, the moment she made the decision that jumping out the window would be her best method of escape–-it was only the second story, so she wouldn't get injured–-was the exact point in time where Vert opened the door and reentered the room. "Sorry for the wait Iffy, Yvoire was giving me some trouble with paperwork." The goddess moved to stand at the other side of the table. Perhaps it was just her imagining things, but IF could have sworn that Vert's breasts seemed to bounce moreas she walked.

IF smiled nervously, trying to pretend that everything was fine, dandy, and normal. "Y-Yeah hahaha, Yvoire is being a stickler for work just like always, right?" She stuttered. _There is no way in hell that this looks genuine,_ IF thought, knowing fully that her act was unbelievably laughable. To the guild member's surprise however, Vert seemed to buy into it, completely oblivious to the girl's embarrassment and fears; that, or just pretending to be.

Yet, Vert failing to acknowledge the girl's "big problem" was the least of IF's worries. "So, Iffy, anything you'd like to do? Perhaps we could play some rounds of Nepgeardamfall 2? I hear they added a new mecha unit to the game." With an intentful gaze, Vert continued to look at IF, leaving the girl in a position where she wouldn't be able to stand up without showing the CPU the recently pitched tent she had.

Despite how swell playing a game sounded, that would require IF to move over to the couch, and by extension, stand up. Trying to make an excuse to keep herself seated, she stuttered the first thing that came to mind. "H-How about a board game?"

The girl's suggestion only earn her a laugh from the goddess. "Silly Iffy, you know I only have card games and some tabletop RPGs." Vert began to move behind the girl before continuing. "Are you feeling alright? Your face looks a bit pale and you're starting to sweat a bit…". The woman finished her sentence by resting her breasts on top of IF's head, only helping to further enlarge the tent in the girl's shorts.

"Nononono! I'm fine! Perfectly fine! N-Never felt better, really!" IF stammered. It was requiring all of the girl's willpower and sanity to not jump out of the window or throw Vert on the bed and start pounding her.

However, it seemed that just when Vert seemed to be getting doubtful of IF. "Hmm…" she pondered, looking down at the maker. Then, suddenly, she grabbed IF and picked her up. "Well, if you're not going to tell me about your health, then I'll have to check your iffy condition, Iffy!"

"W-Wait!" stammered IF as she rose into the air. But alas, it was too late. Forced to stand by the goddess behind her, her st _iffy_ was on display, bulging against her shorts as the CPU looked at it. The maker looked away in shy embarrassment. It was all over for her. This was _the_ moment she would die, forever remembered for the embarrassing incident that unfortunately occurred.

At least, that's IF thought until… she heard… giggling? The smaller girl looked back upon the woman that had brought her to stand. Vert was starting intently on the bulge with… a smile? A-and why was she licking her lips!? Why was Vert staring at her like she had something planned for the new member that grew on her!?

Oh.

 _Ooooh._

IF's eyes widened slightly as pieces of the puzzle began to fall into place, one after another. The tea Vert served had tasted slightly off. She figured out that Vert wasn't wearing a bra earlier when she hugged her, which would explain why they seemed bouncier (something IF was happy to notice). That also explained why Vert was no less than two inches away from the girl's face as she licked her own lips-

"Wo-Woah!" The maker exclaimed as she jumped back before falling over backwards, having been too busy putting together the puzzle that was the day she was having to notice Vert approaching her. Fortunately enough, it seemed the emerald goddess had planned for this in full, as the landing pad that the maker fell on was nothing other than Vert's bed. After taking a moment to recover from the shock, IF finally looked back towards Vert.

The CPU began to approach the bed and let out a hearty laugh, clearly amused with seeing the typically composed girl turn into a fumbling mess as a result of her teasing. "I see you've figured out what the _true_ surprise was, Iffy?"

The maker had no response to offer her other than a wide variety of stunned mumbling. She was given no time to re-collect her composure, Vert moving over the girl swiftly to ensure she wouldn't be able to sit back up, effectively pinning IF to the bed. Rather than allow the maker to recover, the CPU simply kept up her lewd offensive by pressing her large, soft breasts into IF's own. The maker could feel Vert's lustful, heavy breaths, the tempo of the woman's heartbeat racing as a result of being over top of the small girl. The feeling of dominance wasn't the only emotion making the girl's heart rush, as the submissive act of being pressed beneath the goddess kickstarted her own desire.

"My dear Iffy," Vert started to speak, her lustful gaze never straying from the maker's eyes, "Did you _really_ think I wouldn't hear about the shenanigans you and Red got up to last night?" IF was surprised that she had somehow known about the rather _awkward_ encounter that had occurred, but ultimately was too horny to think straight and question it. "I didn't want to be left out from what you've been offering, so…" The green CPU began grinding her crotch against IF's, humming a satisfied note as she felt the member become stiffer and longer. "I took matters into my own hands, called in a favor from a friend to borrow some medicine, and changed up my typical mix for my tea."

A favor from a friend? IF pondered for the slightest fraction of a second if Compa was that friend, but her attention was too far devoted to Vert to continue wondering. "So, Iffy? Are you ready for your surprise now?" Vert said as she began to lower herself down the maker, allowing her breasts to rest right on top of IF's cock.

With nary a moment of hesitation, IF nodded furiously. If she was going to have a member- one that Vert craved so much apparently- then she might as well try to enjoy it. Vert was quick to act on the maker's eager compliance, pulling down the small metal zipper on the girl's shorts and tugging the clothing down to her knees before she could even react. IF simply watched as Vert stared for moments at her excited member, that throbbed against the soft fabric of her lower undergarments. Then, as the goddess pulled down the last obstruction between her IF's nethers, the cock sprang upwards into the air, stiff as a rock. With the anticipation weighing heavily on her, IF's erection began to pulse almost painfully with desire as the CPU took her time stripping the girl's garments. Beginning to become impatient, IF's lustful body began to thrust her hips forward, as if her small movements would prompt something to happen.

At the very least, it seemed to inspire Vert to quicken her pace, pulling down the clothing covering her own breasts without the delicacy she had shown IF's clothing. With a lick of her lips and some shuffling of her position, Vert's bare breasts rested no more than an inch away from the firm shaft on IF's hips. The maker, so eager to get started, had begun to have her sanity impaired, evidenced by a small stream of drool dripping down from her lip as she watched Vert. The goddess giggled at the sight, and decided that it was finally time to give what both she and IF wanted. With one slow, careful movement, she gripped onto her excessive chest and wrapped it around the small girl's sex-deprived cock.

IF let out an unsuppressed moan as the soft mounds of flesh enveloped her stiff member, the breasts sending immense waves of pleasure through the girl just from her fidgeting hip movements. The maker's empty hands seized up, and instinctively gripped onto two handfuls of the cushiony bed. "V-Vert!" Called out IF, her mind too addled by pleasure to say anything coherent to the goddess. She grit her teeth and winced in pleasure as she tried to handle the delightful sensations now coursing through her body.

However, her method of coping with the good feelings soon proved to be unreliable as Vert proceeded to move on with her lewdness. The woman, still holding onto her own chest, began to move the pair of mountainous breasts around to massage the cock trapped inside. The resulting waves of pleasure that flowed through IF caused her to shudder and shiver in pleasure, unable to keep still as the goddess kept toying relentlessly with the shaft.

Vert smiled almost smugly as she continued to play with IF, beginning to lower her own head some to lick at the tip of the member that poked through her cleavage. The maker's mouth went agape as she mewled loudly in response, her eyes beginning to glaze over as her mind went blank with pleasure. As Vert began to bob her head up and down to suck at the cock in with moving her breasts, the guild member couldn't help but yell out in ecstasy, crying out the only thing she could muster the will to say. "V-Vert! Veeeert!" Gasped the futa girl being pleasured. More and more her new, overly sensitive, stiff member was played with and pleasured and more and more the girl screamed out her excessive enjoyment. As she felt herself coming close to the edge of her limits, IF managed to sputter out the words, "V-Vert… I-I'm g-gonna…!"

However, just as it seemed Vert was going to bring the girl to orgasm, she stopped. She moved away from the girl, pulling away her breasts and mouth from the cock she was pleasuring. It took IF's lust-addled mind a moment to snap back to her basic senses to realize what had even happened. Vert was teasing the girl so nearly close to her edge, the woman laying on her back with her legs stretched out. What Vert wanted was obvious: she wanted IF to pound her senselessly before finishing.

Clearly, an action the maker wouldn't mind doing. With all the eagerness of a pack of rabbits, IF pounced on top of the goddess and gripped onto her outstretched legs. She began to move into position to mate with the green CPU, aligning her shaft just above Vert's womanhood and meeting face to face with the woman. Vert was hardly given the time to smile smugly about her personal victory of having the futa IF fuck her before the aforementioned girl _slammed_ into her forcefully, shaking the bed as she thrusted forward.

Once IF had made her initial thrust, it was clear she had no intentions of stopping until she was finished. After a hasty pull backwards, the maker began to pound into the CPU with a steady rhythm. Loud, sloppy sex noises filled the air, forming a chorus with the sound of Vert's moans as the goddess cried out in pleasure with each heavy thrust. The CPU smiled excitedly as she took in the sight of IF fucking her as if she were afflicted by an animalistic lust, and took in the sensations of the stiff, throbbing cock sliding in and out of her tight womanhood. Feeling the already teased member pulsate more inside of her, she could tell that IF was close to her climax.

Both the CPU and the maker held each other closely in preparation of the futa's orgasm. IF silenced Vert by placing a kiss upon her lips, enjoying and playing with Vert's warm, submissive tongue roughly and eagerly. Meanwhile, Vert brought up one of her legs and wrapped it around IF's waist, pulling the smaller girl into a firm leglock.

After much time was spent crashing their hips together, sending massive surges of passionate ecstasy with each thrust, the futa maker finally reached her climax. She pulled her lips away from Vert's to allow herself to moan freely into the air, her cute sounds competing with the noise of the sex. IF kept her hips connected to Vert's as she came, ensuring that her cock was hilted down to the very base as she shot burst after burst of her warm seed into the goddess holding onto her. Vert too reached her climax, her sensitive womanhood gushing with her own juices. Even after both of them finished cumming, the maker kept her cock inside the CPU for some time, savoring the pleasant feel of the warm folds of the goddess' womanhood wrapped around her member. Only when Vert began to grumble mildly in protest did the maker acknowledge the woman and pull out, causing the accumulated cum to pour out of her hole, staining the bed as she watched it flow out. Normally Vert would clean the sheets right away, but she was far too tired to do anything. Besides, she was sleepy, IF was sleepy, they were both within arms reach, and they were already in bed. The green CPU moved over slightly, wrapping her arms weakly around in embrace of IF before they both fell asleep.

"Mmhmehmhmmm… Lady Vert…" Mumbled a maker, laying in their own bed, with no green CPU near her as she relished in her lewd fantasies during her slumber. However, those happy dreams were likely to change soon, the door to her bedroom creaking open slowly to reveal an intruder. "Awww, Iffy looks soooo cute when she's sleeping… I'm gonna join her…!" A slow, sleepy voice echoed throughout the room. A short, purple-haired girl walked into the room before shutting the door behind her. As Plutia got into bed, she set aside her plushie bear and began her low impact non-consensual snuggling with IF.


	8. Ploot-tu-ru!

_So soft…_

IF nuzzled her head into the pillow she was hugging. The light and heat of the Sun's beams poured forth into the room, causing the maker to bury her head further into the plush cushion. She didn't waaaaant to get up. Unfortunately for her, the bedroom was starting to get warm. _Really_ warm. The Sun must have been blazing today, since her back was starting to get really warm and-

 _Rustle rustle_

What was that?

Having felt some movement right behind her, IF quickly flipped herself 180 degrees to face the source. Seeing something right next to her, the maker practically jumped, hitting the ground as she fell out of the bed. Then, the object of terror before her began to stir more. The nightmarish creature rose up, sitting in bed as it stared unyieldingly with a cold, piercing gaze into her very soul.

A low, slow voice began to mutter. "Iffy… why are you making so much noooise?" Said Plutia. _The horror, the horror!_ The blue pajama-clad maker scooted herself backwards frantically, as if to try and escape from the "menacing" person that was Plutia.

"M-My apologies, Lady Plutia!" Stammered IF, fearing that she had just angered Plutia and even moreso fearing that the sleepy girl would transform. While most people wouldn't fear a tired girl waking up, even if it _was_ Plutia, IF had some less than fond memories of the goddess. After seeing the terrors of what Plutia had done as Iris Heart when she was angry, the maker had always made sure not to do anything that would even remotely annoy the CPU.

Plutia saw the poor maker scuttling nervously into the corner of the room, and she couldn't help but giggle at her. IF was typically the kind of person to stay committed and not falter in her confidence no matter how dire the situation was, and to see the girl groveling on the floor like she was now would be funny to almost anyone, regardless of if they took any sadistic pleasure out of it or not. The CPU, however, raised an eyebrow in curiosity as to why exactly the maker was panicking like she was. It took the sleepyhead a few moments to figure it out. She recalled the time many years ago when she was angry at Arfoire for kidnapping IF, and after that whole fiasco, IF seemed to err more on the side of caution and fear around Plutia. Plutia wondered, had the maker still not let get that incident go?

One need only look at the epitome of fear incarnate bowing down on the floor to answer that question with a yes. Even Plutia couldn't help but feel bad about the apparent problems she had caused for IF. So, the CPU decided she was going to right this wrong she had created, and she would do it the only way she knew how.

...If she even knew at least one way! Plutia was experienced with making people afraid of her, not friendly towards her. As IF sat fearfully in a corner, Plutia weighed her options. Dominating IF as Iris Heart was obviously out of the question. Hmm…

Nearly a few moments had passed before Plutia thought of an idea and immediately put it into action. If sadistic, high impact sexual domination was what caused the issue, then surely the opposite, low impact consensual snuggles, would reverse it! Well, technically not entirely consensual, but Plutia didn't seem to be too concerned with semantics as she leaped onto IF.

The CPU, now on top of the maker who was sandwiched between a wall and her worst nightmare, wrapped her arms around IF. She spoke slowly and softly as she always did, trying to calm the maker down with her words. "It's aaaaaaall okaaay, Iffy." She gave the girl a pat on the back too! Surely this approach would cure all of the maker's worries!

If one were to look in a dictionary, they would see Plutia's plan listed as an example of the definition of "Wrong". Blind to reasoning and cuddles, IF squirmed and shouted as the CPU embraced her. Wanting to flee, IF tried to stand up and move away. Standing was easy enough, but the difficulty came from trying to move away, as the lilac-haired girl stubbornly kept her arms tightly wrapped around her. Noticing Plutia hanging off of her, the brunette frantically flailed and ran around the bedroom. Still, the goddess hung off of the girl as best she could, even as she began to lose her grip on the panicking maker. "C-Calm down a bit, Iffyyyyyyy!" Exclaimed Plutia, holding on for dear life.

This debauchery continued for a minute, IF running in circles with the goddess floating behind her like some kind of bulky yet terrifying cape. Unfortunately for both of the girls, it was only a matter of time before Plutia had lost her grip around IF and began falling to the ground. In one last effort to try and grab onto the maker again, the CPU latched onto the girl's loose pants, pulling them along for the ride down to the ground. Plutia flopped onto the floor with all the grace of a floundering fish on land, which caused the pajama bottoms she held to bunch up around IF's ankles. This caused the maker to trip and fall, her upper body fortunately landing on the plush bed nearby.

The maker took a moment to recover, before she stood back up with her pajamas still bunched up near her feet. It was at this exact moment that IF stood still as two events became clear. Firstly, she wasn't wearing any underwear. Red probably stole them. No, make that definitely. The shortstack _definitely_ stole them while she was sleeping. It was this discovery, that her precious undergarments had been swiftly swindled, that led her to her second revelation. She still had a dick. Damnit, Compa. The nurse had not only accidentally given her the medicine with the side effect of growing a member, but the medicine that gave her a futa cock had lasted longer than four hours. IF had half a mind to pay Compa a visit after this and give her the _thanks_ she deserved. Why, she knew exactly what she'd do when she saw Compa next and-

 _Grope_

IF stopped planning lewd vengeance as she suddenly felt a hand reach around from behind to gently caress the cock she was so worked up over. Nary a moment later did she then feel Plutia's almost bare body press up against her back. While the maker had been caught up in thought thinking about seeking revenge, Plutia had cast aside most of her clothing, spare her panties, and gotten in position behind IF. Surely, the CPU thought, that if doing something rough and forcefully made IF scared, then perhaps showing her a more gentle and intimate side might soothe some of her fears?

Currently, the only effect the CPU had on the maker was fear. IF was tempted to run more, but with the sadist having her hands clutched around her sensitive cock, she was afraid that making any sudden movements would result in a _lot_ of pain. And if Plutia's ability to hang on earlier was anything to go by, IF knew that the girl wouldn't be letting go anytime soon. "L-Lady P-Plutia…?" The maker began to sputter, her voice trembling and oozing with concern, "W-What are you doing?"

The CPU giggled to herself in return. "Isn't it obvious Iffy?" She asked, as if it was. "I just wanna spend some more _intimate_ time with you…" Had the goddess been transformed into Iris Heart, that line would have been much, _much_ scarier.

IF wanted to protest, and she almost did, opening her mouth to do so; but instead of speaking her mind, she moaned gently. Plutia had slowly slid her hand down the cock, softly stroking the semi-stiff member. IF kept trying to complain, but each time she opened her mouth she would be interrupted by her own moans.

Plutia started off at a slow pace, earnestly trying to calm IF down by gently pleasuring the maker. The CPU's small, soft, warm hands rubbed against IF's sensitive, hard futa cock, each and every tiny movement sending tingles of pleasure through her body. "You have such cute moans, Iffy…" The goddess chuckled lowly, finding it amusing how a girl so typically serious made such adorable noises when being jerked off.

While IF began to calm down in one way, she started to be roused in another way. She was no longer afraid of Plutia, at least for the time being, yet she was no doubt _excited_ , if the pulsations of her cock were to be believed. Plutia felt the member begin to throb in her hand, and she accelerated her strokes in response. Lewd slapping noises accompanied the maker's moans each time Plutia's hand reached the base of the stiff futa cock.

As the unsurprisingly proficient Plutia pleasured IF, the girl began to break in several ways. Her mind began to think not of fear or of running away from Plutia, but of allowing her to keep rubbing her off. The resulting surges of pleasure from the goddess' firm strokes began overwhelming her, causing her to start losing feeling in her legs. Finally, IF was beginning to reach the edge of what she could handle from the goddess, and she wanted to break the metaphorical dam and experience the intense orgasm that would inevitably follow.

IF couldn't help but allow her body to twitch and convulse in pleasure as the goddess kept fondling her. More of her body began to stop responding as the lewd actions numbed her mind. The maker had to lean back on Plutia's bare chest to keep herself upright while she revelled in pleasure. As she felt herself about to reach the orgasm she lusted for, she cried out to her partner, "P-Plhutiah… I'm gonna…!" IF, so addled by her intense sex drive, had dropped the fear and formalities she usually held for the goddess, simply calling Plutia by her name.

It was unfortunate for the maker that she wasn't the only one getting into the lustful flow. Plutia had gotten caught up by her desire to please IF and now had wanted to please her own somewhat sadistic desires, with the maker whose stiff member she held in her hand being the instrument she planned to use to channel and fulfill those lewd interests. Just as IF was no less than a few strokes away from cumming furiously, Plutia suddenly let go of her throbbing cock, leaving the maker to writhe around as she sought out the last sensation of pleasure she needed to finish.

IF wriggled and squirmed as she was held in place by Plutia. Biting down on her lip, the maker tried to keep her sanity about her as she so desperately tried to obtain release. Soon came another rub from Plutia, but it was too late. Once again Plutia had brought the poor maker to her edge again. There was a pause for a while before Plutia stroked the twitching member again, bringing IF close to release for a third time. The sadist continued her treatment of the girl for a few minutes, pleasuring the girl to have her almost cum before stopping right before she did. She eagerly relished in the sight of IF's hands clutching, her toes curling, and her letting out breathy moans.

However, it would just so happen to be that IF herself _didn't_ quite enjoy being teased and edged for so long. With her pleasure high having chipped away at her mind's typically prude thoughts, it didn't take much longer for the maker to finally snap. During one of the more lengthy absences of Plutia's soft, pleasuring hand, a lust induced surge of power came over IF. In what seemed almost like nearly a moment of time, the maker turned around and grabbed onto the small, relatively weak goddess before promptly picking her up and tossing her onto the bed (which admittedly had held more girls that weren't IF in the past day than it had for the entirety of it's lifespan).

The CPU landed on her stomach in the middle of the bed and lay still for a few moments as she recovered from being winded by the throw and trying to comprehend what had just happened. It wasn't until she heard IF moving around that she tried to get up, but by then it had already been too late. "I-Iffy, what are you- Purururu?!" The small, lilac-hued girl had only gotten onto her hands and knees before she felt a pair of hands suddenly grip onto her firm, nearly nude butt. She turned her head to take a look at the girl behind her, seeing IF staring at her lewd nude body with the eyes of a starved wolf. Well, it could be worse, at least IF wasn't a sadist or anything like that-

IF licked her lips.

That was the tipping point for Plutia's sense of security before she fell into a sense of panic. The inevitable pulling down of her panties only added fuel to the fires of her fear. While she had been dominating and edging IF without a second thought before, it was now Plutia herself who was in a pinch. Perhaps wearing more than just panties and socks would have offered Plutia some nice protection in this trying time. Though, even if Plutia had something to cover her body, one would have to doubt if that would have deterred the maker in any meaningful way.

Regardless, there was nothing that could be done now that would change the fact that Plutia was on a bed with a very horny, lust addled, pent up IF who was fully willing and ready to thrust her futa cock into the nearest hole. Before there could be any protest, IF prepared to do exactly what she desired to do; She kept the goddess in place by holding onto the cheeks of her butt before beginning to line up her twitching member with the smaller girl's damp womanhood. "H-Hold on, Iffyyy!" Plutia began to cry out in desperation. The goddess was used to being the one dominating, and had rarely, if ever, been on the receiving end. With this lack of familiarity in mind, she was concerned about what she'd be feeling. "I-I'm sorry, I won't tease you again Iffy! P-Please just calm dooown!" The girl pleaded.

But alas, her cries fell on expectedly deaf ears. Once the horny IF had lined up her twitching cock, she thrust her hips forward. In one single powerful movement, the maker slammed the entirety of her eager member into the poor, unsubmitting sadist. IF moaned heavily as she felt the sublime pleasure of the goddess' tight body around her shaft. Plutia, however, wasn't so joyous in her response. The small girl let out a shout mixed with pleasure and surprise that pierced through the air, practically ringing throughout the household.

IF savored the feeling of Plutia's body, swaying her own hips from side to side to grind her sensitive cock against the goddess' walls. She kept her hips connected with Plutia's for quite some time, basking in the lewd sensations she felt from having her entire length down to the hilt inside of the small, lilac-haired girl. The sex hungry girl seemed to care little about the girl beneath her, whom was a whimpering mess of pleasure.

Plutia herself reflected momentarily on things while she was being used as a sheathe for IF's member. She had always been a dominating sadistic girl and had never even considered for a second trying out being in a submissive role, and yet the pleasure she had felt in the past few seconds was almost enough to make her reconsider her stance. She didn't have much time nor power to affect her current position of receiving rather than giving, though.

Eventually, IF had decided she had been grinding inside of Plutia longer than she would grind in an MMO, and got ready to use Plutia to relieve the pent up stress the goddess had given her. Almost painfully slowly, IF pulled her crotch away from the girl's firm butt, ensuring she made Plutia tremble in pleasure as her member slid out of her. The lilac haired girl let out a sigh of relief as she felt her womanhood empty again, only to emit another cute shout as IF quickly slammed into her once more.

With her member quickly becoming addicted to the wonderful sensation of being inside of Plutia, IF began to thrust inside the small girl at a steadily increasing pace. She started off with slow but heavy thrusts, giving herself time to fully enjoy and take in the lewd noises being made from the sex as well as the lewd mewls of pleasure Plutia gave out with each thrust. Eventually, her pace grew to hasty fucking, her hips moving as fast as possible as she focused on the amazing sensation of having sex with Plutia rather than the girl herself. IF herself soon began to moan, her notes syncing with Plutia's to create a perverted symphony as she greedily kept humping away at the girl.

However, their song, beautifully lewd as it was, would soon come to an end as the maker once again began nearing her several times denied orgasm. She decided to be as merciless to Plutia as the small Planeptune CPU had been to her, roughly fucking the girl and possibly throwing in a light spank before slamming her hips forcefully into her and sheathing her eager, edged member inside one last time, cumming without even so much as a single word or sign of warning. The goddess could do nothing in response but give out a long, shrill moan before she stuffed her face into a pillow to weakly try and suppress her lewd, submissive sounds. In contrast, the maker fully embraced her dominative side, lustfully howling in pleasure as several shots of her futa seed gushed into the poor, small Plutia. Having been pent up so much, the maker managed to fill the girl with so much of her cum that some excess poured from her womanhood before the futa even pulled out.

Some time passed with the two staying in this position, Plutia not having the strength to move let alone push the maker away, and IF grinding her cock against the walls of Plutia's tight womanhood while she slowly came down from her pleasure high. Once the self proclaimed "gust of wind" had finally finished with the goddess though, both of the girls simply slumped over and collapsed onto the bed, eager to rest so that they may restore their energy.

Deep, heavy breaths sounded through the sweaty air as the two girls laid down on their backs, too exhausted to even speak or acknowledge what had just happened. Plutia's tongue stuck out of her lips, her mouth wide open so she could freely and easily take in oxygen. IF, not as overtaken by the pleasure now, didn't have a lolling tongue. She did, however, have wide open eyes as she realized what she just did.

 _Shit shit shit._ The maker beat herself up mentally, too exhausted to actually form a fist and physically knock herself in the head. Knowing she would need to apologize to the goddess before she had a chance to turn into a dominatrix, IF rested for a few moments more before forcing herself to shuffle in position and raise her head up. "P-Plutia, I'm really really sorry, please forgive me for what I di- wha!?"

In a fraction of a second, the situation seemed to change in a completely unexpected way. Without speaking a word, Plutia got herself up, moved over to IF, and slammed _herself_ plummeting down the maker's long, still stiff member. IF shouted loudly, her previous orgasm having left her body sensitive. The _irises_ in Plutia's eyes became _heart_ shaped, acting as an indicator that maybe she was willing to put aside her sadistic side and enjoy the ride for once?

Nonetheless, the maker couldn't help but weakly express her confusion. "Plu… Plutia…. what are you doing?" While the goddess was weak, IF was weaker, meaning that any resistance offered would result in sloppy struggling that ultimately led nowhere. Besides, it's not like she maker was opposed to what was happening, after all.

Plutia raised her body up, letting her tongue loll as she pulled herself away from IF's thick futa cock before she slammed down again. She groaned pleasantly as she grinded herself against the maker, fervently and unpredictably lifting and moving her hips around as she herself now sought her own orgasm that she was close to. "I-Iffy…!" The small goddess mewled. "It feels so _gooood_ …"

IF definitely agreed with that. Eager for a round two, the maker went with the flow of things and began thrusting up into Plutia's soaking womanhood as the girl rode her. It was strange, the way Plutia acted. While IF knew Iris Heart to be a purely cruel, sadistic monster, she couldn't help but stifle a light chuckle as she viewed the same girl, albeit not in CPU form, currently riding on top of her throbbing member like there was no tomorrow. It was almost _cute_ seeing Plutia this submissively desperate for pleasure. _Almost._

Plutia, as one would expect, was not focused on the humor of the situation, but rather the blissful pleasure of the maker's cock. Each thrust sent shocks of increasingly intense ecstasy through her body, eventually becoming so overwhelming that she needed support as she began to wobble a bit. IF was quick to recognize this need, and offered her hands to the goddess. The girl quickly accepted the lewd, degenerative handhold, intertwining their fingers as she gripped on firmly to the hand.

It was only inevitable that the goddess would soon cum, and was made clear to IF as the womanhood she thrust into began to twitch and Plutia's moans began to become higher pitched. Their handlock only tightened as both girls came, Plutia being the first one to reach her orgasm before IF reached a second one herself. The love nectar of the two girls mixed together as they both rode out their pleasure highs, grinding into each other to try and make it last as long as possible.

When they did come down from their sensation overdrives, they both collapsed onto the bed again, holding one of each other's hands as they lay completely exhausted…

/-/

"Hmm hmm hmmm…. heh hah haaaah…. Kurome like, super duper totally loves this…" It was now that the true force behind IF's lewdness was revealed. Wishing to thin out the CPU's ranks, she tried to pick off an easy target first. She gave the maker dreams about RED first, then a dream inside her dream about Vert, and then a dream about Plutia. They were all designed to keep her busy for a while, and the definitely did, but with one caveat: They kept Kurome busy for a while too. As she looked into the girl's dreams, she couldn't help but become engrossed in them herself. And so, the villain in all of her delusionary evil, was now standing at the doorway in full on valley girl mode and with an _intense_ nosebleed that would normally require medical attention.

 _Unfortunately_ for Kurome, she had been peeping into the maker's dreams for the entire night, and when the morning came and the CPUs began to assemble the party…

"Kurome… loves watching… lewdness…!~ It's so- huh?" It was at the moment that the corrupt CPU felt two distinct hands grabbing onto one arm each. Lo and behold, in her dreamy daze, Compa and Iris Heart had sneaked up and grabbed her, while the four CPU candidates stood not too far behind. "U-Unhand me at once, dregs!" She threatened. Her bark carried no bite however, as she knew she was weakened by the severe blood loss she had endured.

"My my, someone's been a _naughty_ little villain." Iris Heart spoke slowly, finishing her sentence by licking her lips sadistically. Kurome didn't know why that girl was sending chills down her spine, but even _Kurome_ was afraid!

Then, the sweater wearing nurse spoke. "Naughty girls need to be punished…" Compa's eyes had a shadow cast over them, as if to physically show her anger.

The candidates simply watched the scene unfold in front of them. Their job of fighting the evil CPU had been completely trivialized.

Compa and Iris Heart weren't pleased with just capturing the CPU though. Iris Heart turned to the candidates with the fire of eager desire in her eyes. "Girls, you wouldn't mind if Compa and I took in this _dirty_ CPU for… interrogation, would you?" She asked rhetorically. Nobody would stand up against Iris Heart normally, and with a villain that needed taught a lesson being the only thing on the line, they were much less obliged. With a giggle, the dominatrix and nurse began to drag away their new… "prisoner".

"H-Huh?" Kurome sputtered, clearly fearful of what the two girls planned to do to her. "W-Wait! You can't do this to me! I won't have my revenge ruined by this! Nooooo!"

For the next few days, the only sounds coming out of Plutia's room were whip crackings, muffled shouts, bed springs squeeking, and the sounds of sex-fueled thrusts, all accompanied by the intense musk of sex.


End file.
